onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:We Can!
Jack Why did you deleted that again? He appeared and he wasn't introduced yet. Rhavkin (talk) 12:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) The guy's right. It's Jack's mammoth, not Zunisha. He was introduced, in Ep. 746. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:27, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Since when does partial count as introduced? Kaido was partily shown on the cover of Chapter 693 and on episode 616 yet in his page it is is said he first appeared on Chapter 795 and episode 739. Rhavkin (talk) 14:37, June 27, 2016 (UTC) But we have the introductions for characters like Jack and Big Mom when they appeared in the flesh, if even partially. We saw as little of Jack in the opening as we did in the previous episode, as we only saw a very dark outline of his mammoth form. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:16, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Well by that logic, it's shows Weevil BI (b'efore '''i'ntroduction) because he still wasn't shown "in the flesh". And back to the topic, are you really telling me that every time we see any amount of a character in the series that count as an appearance? Every time we see someone eye or fist or leg we should add that character to the list? I don't think that can end up well. Rhavkin (talk) 05:30, June 28, 2016 (UTC) The thing is, regardless of what we perceive his introduction to be, Jack still appeared in the flesh before the opening. And it's not like he was shown fully in the opening either; we just saw a silhouette of his mammoth form. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:27, June 28, 2016 (UTC) It wouldn't matter if he had appeared fully anyway. We never list an opening as a character's introduction. SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Kaido, I'm not questioning the fact we saw him. All I'm saying is that a introduction should be either '''fully shown in the flash, and\or character infobox. ST, we're not talking about first appearance, we're talking about the trivia. Rhavkin (talk) 18:53, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Two Eyed Zoro??! At the start of the Kaido fight, I noticed that Zoro has BOTH EYES OPEN. Could someone PLEASE Tell Me if this is some mistake or error, or does this mean that Oda plans on having Zoro's eyes open in some major fight soon? Start watching the opening around 1:40. Nathaniel Shaw55281 (talk) 04:25, June 28, 2016 (UTC) You are mistaken. I went frame-by-frame, Zoro has one eye closed through the entire opening. Must have been wishful thinking. 06:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Then why are there white pixels around Zoro's eye in this first image? Nathaniel Shaw55281 (talk) 03:23, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I can't see it myself, but even if it is there, it's an animation error. You know how the anime makes mistakes because they don't pay as much attention to detail as we seem to do? It's that. Move on. 10:00, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Here is a screenshot of the same scene as it aired last night . They made it more clear that his eye is closed so there wouldn't be any confusion. 15:31, July 3, 2016 (UTC) You two are right, and I am wrong. It is just an animation error. BTW, who deleted my gallery and why?Nathaniel Shaw55281 (talk) 20:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) It's really no problem. The gallery was deleted by 12th Supernova (althought it would have been deleted by any veteran user) because it was a violation of our Image Guidelines. In the future, if you're uploading an image for a talk page or user page, use a third-party site (I reccommend Imgur, but Photobucket and Imageshack are also options) and then link it here. This prevents our wiki from being cluttered with irrelevant images. 21:33, July 16, 2016 (UTC)